His Muja
by Jaymo
Summary: Aurikku oneshot of awesome proportions.


A/N: So i needed to write a little one-shot to rid myself of writer's block. it's a win win situation i think...i get over it, you get fluff...

Disclaimer: I don't own FFX or the characters.

* * *

The sun was setting on a nice spring day in Spira. The darker sky brought cool air in with its arrival causing a young Al-Bhed to shiver. Rikku gazed up at the ascending moon and wished she had thought to bring a sweater with her. She turned her attention to the people around her and frowned to herself. Everyone had a sweater or a companion wrapped around them except her. Figures.

Rikku yawned and tried to make herself more comfortable on her log. Just as she settled in, a loud explosion made her jump. She realized it was the fireworks starting and leaned back again. It was the night of the annual blitzball tournament and everyone in Spira seemed to be partying. The Besaid Aurochs had taken home the cup for the third year in a row. Needless to say, the team was ecstatic. Wakka had thrown a huge party on the island. Everyone was cheering and dancing into the night. Currently, Wakka was sitting by the bonfire with a fan in his lap.

"We won ya!" he kept saying over and over. Wakka had a little too much sake at this point and Rikku found it amusing. Wakka was hilarious when he was drunk. Plus tomorrow she knew that all he was going to do was sleep and say "Oh Yevon...I never wanna see sake again!". Rikku frowned at the scantily clad blonde on his lap and hoped Lulu wasn't around to see this. As if hearing Rikku's thoughts, Lulu sat down next to the Al-Bhed.

"Hey Rikku" she smiled, looking directly at her friend and not across the fire at her former boyfriend.

"Hey Lulu" Rikku smiled. "You okay?"

Lulu nodded but Rikku knew better. Ever since Lulu and Wakka had separated a month ago, all either of them did was mope around. Both were too stubborn to admit that they still loved each other and it drove everyone insane. Wakka would always track down Rikku and bombard her with questions about Lulu. He wanted to know everything he was missing and no matter how many times Rikku told him to talk to Lulu, he never listened.

"It's okay Lulu. He's so far gone. In the morning when I tell him about this, he's going to die" Rikku assured. Lulu nodded and patted Rikku on the head and set off to find some sake herself. Rikku watched her leave until a loud giggle from her right caught her attention. She looked over to see Yuna and Tidus laughing together. Yuna was sitting in his lap, listening attentively to whatever hilarious story Tidus was telling her. Those two were so in love it made Rikku sick. She rolled her eyes but couldn't help smile at their happiness.

"Hey Rikku, are you cold?" asked a voice high above her. She tilted her neck up to see Auron smiling down at her with his girlfriend hanging off of his arm. Rikku shook her head no, but her chattering teeth gave away the truth. Auron smirked and shook his coat, and his girlfriend, off. He leaned down and wrapped the heavy garment around Rikku's cold form. She looked up at him surprised that his face was so close to hers. She couldn't help breathing in his intoxicating scent. Satisfied that she was warm, he pulled back and smiled down at her. Rikku smiled back into his deep brown eyes and cursed herself for blushing slightly.

"See you later muja" he waved as his companion pulled him over to the rest of the celebrating team. Rikku watched him walk away and silently screamed in her head for him to come back. She always melted inside when he called her muja, the Al-Bhed word for love. It was an endearment he had adopted for her a long time ago. Long before his currently girlfriend was in his life, who thankfully didn't speak Al-Bled, otherwise she might try to put a stop to his favorite nickname.

Rikku had been in love with Auron for a long time now. It was an unrequited love but she wouldn't give it up for the world. He was her Auron always. When they were younger, he protected her as if she was his little sister. Whenever someone would hurt her or make her cry, Auron would be the first one to kick that someone's ass. She wished that he would stop seeing her as a little sister and as the woman she was becoming.

"What are you thinking about Rikku?" Yuna asked. Rikku looked over and saw that her best friend was sitting next to her now. Tidus had gone off to join the celebration on the other side of the fire.

"Probably Auron" Lulu answered, sitting on Rikku's other side.

"I was not" Rikku lied. Yuna and Lulu exchanged a look. Rikku sighed. "Ok maybe I was thinking about him."

Yuna sighed at Rikku's sad tone. "I know. I still think you should just tell him."

"No way!" Rikku said. "I can imagine that conversation now." Rikku shuddered to herself at the thought of Auron laughing at her.

"You never know" Lulu mused. "The way he takes care of you sometimes makes me wonder how he feels. Like just now, Tarja was freezing and he gave his coat to you and not her."

Rikku glared over at the woman that was touching Auron. "Don't fill me with false hopes Lulu."

"Oh!" Yuna said suddenly. "And who could forget last year when you broke up with Zak and he started spreading those rumors about you? Auron beat that guy so bad. I've never seen him so mad in my life!"

Rikku smiled at the memory. Auron was very protective of her. Maybe it did mean something...

"No! Guys, please" Rikku said. "I've been over this over and over and there is no way that he loves me. No way."

Famous last words.

* * *

Across the fire, Tidus and Auron were laughing at Wakka's antics. He was very amusing when he had been drinking. Auron glanced back over at Rikku and saw her sandwiched between Yuna and Lulu. He noticed that she had been quiet tonight and it concerned him. Rikku was rarely quiet. But she would be okay for now if the girls were with her. His thoughts on Rikku were cut off by Tarja jumping onto his lap. He frowned down at her and wondered why he was with her for the tenth time that day. She annoyed him beyond all reasoning.

"Whatcha doing?" she asked him in an annoying perky voice.

"Nothing. Why don't you go hang out with Wakka for a while?" he asked. She shrugged and jumped up and ran off to annoy Wakka. Auron shook his head and Tidus sat next to him.

"That's mean Auron. Wakka is drunk and defenseless against your girlfriend's personality." Tidus remarked. Auron rolled his eyes at his younger brother and ignored the comment.

"You know. I know another perky girl that you spend plenty of time with that doesn't annoy you nearly as much." Tidus hinted. Auron looked at him sharply and saw he was nodding over in Rikku's direction.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Auron lied. Truthfully, he had been bothered by Rikku too, but for a different reason. One that he couldn't grab a hold of. He often found himself thinking about her for no reason and didn't know why.

Tidus knew. He wasn't blind to the tender looks that his older brother held only for Rikku. Now if only he could make Auron see it...

"Woooooooo!!!!"

Tidus and Auron looked over to see a few fans and Tarja dancing around with Wakka. The one blonde that had been sitting on Wakka's lap was now trying to get his shirt off. Suddenly, the sky cracked and a jolt of ice came down on the unsuspecting drunk girl. She screamed and ran off, while the other girls brushed the frost off of their arms.

Auron and Tidus looked over across the fire at a innocent looking Lulu. Beside her, Yuna and Rikku were on the ground laughing.

* * *

Hours later, Auron was walking home. The party had long been over and he had taken Tarja home. She argued with him the whole way and complained about him not going to get his coat from Rikku after the ice incident. Shortly after the girls disbanded, Lulu stormed over and cast a water spell over Wakka and took him back to her house. Auron was trying to be happy for his friends, but his girlfriend wouldn't stop complaining. Once he got her home, he broke up with her. She was yelling and throwing things at him, but after a few hours she went to sleep and he was very relived.

"Auron?" a soft voice called in the dark. He stopped walking and saw Rikku step out from the shadows.

"Rikku! What are you still doing up?" he asked. She walked over to him so she could see him easier. He smiled down at her and her heart melted.

"Well, everyone was still being loud at home and I couldn't sleep, so I decided to come out and watch the sun rise." she said. Auron smiled at her adorableness.

"Rikku, that's great and all, but the sun isn't going to rise for another three hours." he said. She blushed a little and looked down at the ground. She tugged the coat she was still wearing around her.

"Oh" was all she said.

Auron chuckled lightly and put and arm around her. "Come on muja. Let me walk you home".

They both walked together slowly, more slowly than either of them walked normally. Rikku leaned into his body and he held her tightly.

"So where is Tarja?" Rikku asked.

"Home. I broke up with her actually." Auron told her.

Rikku felt her heart lighten and she smiled. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"No you are not" Auron said amused. Rikku looked up at him and grinned.

"You're right" she laughed. "I don't know what you saw in her Auron. You deserve so much more than her."

Auron didn't say anything. He was trying to figure out whey walking with Rikku felt so right. He didn't want her to go home because that meant not being around her. He contemplated this for a minute and before he knew it, they were at her house. He could hear lots of noise inside.

"What is going on?" he asked Rikku.

"Yuna and Tidus are dancing" Rikku explained. Auron shook his head and laughed. Those two never slept.

"You can stay at my house" he offered. He felt a small nervousness in his stomach and wondered why it was there. Rikku beamed up and him and he found himself lost in her eyes. And suddenly it hit him. He was in love with Rikku.

Rikku was smiling at him for being so sweet, but her smile faded when she saw the look in his eyes change. He looked surprised and he seemed to be searching her eyes for something. She looked right back up at him, hoping that he would find whatever it was. One of his large hands came up and cupped her cheek and she instinctively leaned into his palm. He stepped closer to her and leaned in to his face was inches from hers.

"Rikku" he said quietly. It was almost a question.

"Auron" she whispered back, tilting her head up to him and running her thumb over his lips. Normally, she would have died of embarrassment from touching him like that, but it felt like the right thing to do. Auron almost groaned as her thumb left his lips and he captured her lips with his. He wrapped his arms around her body and his own coat.

Rikku couldn't believe how soft his lips were. His entire exterior was tough, his hands, his attitude, but his lips were so amazingly soft. She smiled into his kiss and his lips suddenly became more demanding, as if he knew what Rikku was thinking. She kissed him back with as much passion as she could. They broke apart after a moment, both breathing heavy. Auron looked down at her in amazement. All this time he had known her and never realized his feelings.

Rikku was at a loss for words. She had wanted this for so long that it almost seemed unreal now. They just stood staring at each other for a minute until the wind grew colder. Auron took her hand and they walked off to his house. He opened the door and led her inside. Rikku took of his coat and he walked around her, starting a fire in the fireplace. She was suddenly nervous. What was she going to say to him now?

Auron turned and saw her standing there looking nervous. Her body was bathed in the golden light from the fire and he smiled at her beauty. A beauty he always knew was there, but never really noticed until now. He stepped to her and couldn't help but kiss her again. She responded instantly and kissed him back, pressing her body against his. She was just seeking for more contact with him, and honestly forgot about what kind of effect that might have on him. Auron groaned and pulled her closer against him and Rikku's eyes flew open.

Auron was lost in her. He never experienced that before. Her kiss, her touch, her hair, her scent, her everything had him so aroused that he couldn't think straight. He cupped her bottom firmly and felt her moan against his lips. Auron briefly wondered if he was going to be able to pull away and give her any options at all. He almost was able to pull away and talk to her, but Rikku chose that moment to wrap her tongue around his and tug on his shirt. His hands trailed up her sides and under her top.

Rikku moaned at the feeling and ran her hands in his soft hair. She tugged on his locks lightly and he cupped her breasts in his large hands. She purred into his mouth and pressed her hips against his. Rikku felt something soft against her back and opened her eyes to see that Auron had placed her on the sofa. He pulled away and she looked up at his lustful gaze and her breath caught. He was so beautiful. Auron looked down at her with a question in his eyes. Rikku noticed and she sat up and took her shirt off and tossed it across the room. Auron grinned and kissed her neck once before removing his own shirt. He leaned back down and kissed her everywhere he could, removing her bra with ease and taking her breast in his mouth. Rikku moaned at every touch until he quieted her with his lips again.

Auron groaned as her hands started to wander over his pants. He sat up and pulled her onto his lap and kissed her senseless. She ran her hands over his naked torso and he pulled her shorts off easily and ran his hands over her inner thighs. Rikku bit his lip lightly and he groaned, rolling her under him, one hand stroking her between her legs and the other hand pulling off his own pants.

"Auron, I can't want anymore!" she pleaded. It was true. She waited so long for him to be hers.

Auron smiled. He was never able to deny his Rikku anything. He kissed her lips and lowered himself into her. Rikku gripped at his strong shoulders and lifted her hips to meet his sensual thrusts. Rikku's body was on fire at the mere though of what Auron was doing to her body. Auron nuzzled her face and she moved away to bite down on his shoulder and his last rational thought left.

Sometime later, Rikku was curled up on Auron's body. He was stroking her arm and she looked up at him.

"I love you Auron" she whispered and kissed his lips lightly.

Auron smiled at her and kissed her back. "You still want to watch the sun rise muja?" he asked. She nodded eagerly and he carried her to his bedroom and out onto a small balcony. The sky was just starting to get lighter.

"I love you too Rikku" he whispered as they watched the sun rise on their love.


End file.
